Zoids and Crossover goodness wink wink
by Buster Rhimes
Summary: Well starts out with Zoids but will eventually will lead into crossover madness. Nigga!right a review plz


**Zoids and Crossover goodness wink wink**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

Authors Note: Ok this was written by two people. I'm Pimp and Liger helped me. AND THIS IS RATED R FOR A REASON NIGGA!

Pimp: Liger isn't as bad as me, I'm the one who uses nigga and the one who came up with the bad parts (hehehehehehehehehehehe)

Liger: Wellll I have my moments but what he says is true. :P

**Chapter One**

-Somewhere on Zi-

"Hey Fiona do you want a Samuel Jackson?" Van asked. "Who is this Samuel Jacks you speak of?" Fiona Wonderd. "It's a type of beer." Said Van. "What the fuck is a beer nigga?" Fiona asked Van agressively. "It's something that will get you drunk." Van replied. "Ahhh...What the Fuck Give it here nigga." Fiona said.

Moonbay walks in.

"Hey Moonbay you want a beer?" Van said Durnkly.

"Huh Fiona what are you doing?" The transporter asked.

"I'm getting Drunk nigga"

"Oh...um carry on." Moonbay leaves.

---------------------------------------------

-North of the Gaurdian Force Base-

Raven and Rease made there way through the desert. The Geno Breaker's boosters on high as the two organoids follow above.

"So do you think their expecting us?" The zoidian asked. "Feh. Van? expecting something? I'll be surprised if he's out of bed already." Said Raven.

Rease laughed. "So you don't think he'll be up to sparing?" "Doubt it, but its worth a shot." The Geno Breaker stops at the edge of the G.F.Base.

"Unotherized entry! I repeat. Unknown zoid at the gate." Announced the intercom.

"Well everyone should know we're here now." Said Raven.

"Kay Im Comin Nigga hold your fucking horses." Van tried to walk but stumbled when walking being drunker then ever and he passed out.

"Van get up you fucking hoo bag someones here nigga." Fiona whacked him in the nuts.

"Van now I know you dont know what I'm doing I'm going to do something I always wanted to do." Starts humping him ravenously.

Irvine walks in. "Go Fiona Go!!" Irvine yelled out.

"Well hey there you two! we haven't heard anything about you destroying any bases,

so we were all wondering if the dark warrior and the blue devil were even still alive!" Moonbay greeted, as Raven and Rease descended from the cockpit.

"Woah! and I can see why!" Said a shocked Moonbay. "Yeah..." Rease blushed. "Seven months pregnant."

Moonbay looked at Raven mischievously. "And what do you have to say?" Raven glared at her with his arms crossed. "Wheres Van?"

the transporter scoffed. "Van? well he's...how should I say---stoned on Samuel Jackson." Raven raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Um com'on I'll just show you. Follow me." Moonbay waved over shoulder expecting them to follow. Raven and Rease glance at each other and shrug, before following.

Moonbay stood in the middle of the doorway, a bewildered look on her face, as Fiona was doing unpleasant motions and all Irvine did was cheer and watch.

"Irvine!" Moonbay screamed.

"Hey have you bastards been wacthing us the whole damn time?" Fiona asked in a sluty voice.

"Cause if you want to join us you guys can we just need a bigger bed." Said Van. "Sure I'll come in" Yelled Irvine.

"Irvine! sid'own and shut up!" Moonbay ordered, throwing a very unlucky lamp at him.

"Hey the room is pitch black now." Said Van. "Now its even more sexy" Van and Fiona started making even more unplesent noises.

"Whats going on?" The dark pilot asked as the two make it to the, now, dark room.

"Hum...heheh Van is, well he's not up to fighting at the moment." Moonbay grinned nervously and shut the door.

_"Oh shit! I left Irvine in there!" _Moonbay thought as she stared at the door with mad and crazy eyes.

"What do you mean? move." Said Raven as he pushed the brunet to the side and stormed through the door. "Van get your ass up I'm calling you out!" Raven shouted into

the dark room, not really knowing _who _was in there.

All three of them stand up all naked and Raven finds a light and turns it on. "Oh hell no!" "WHATS WRONG!!!???" All three of them shouted.

"A little behind arn't you Van?" Stated Raven "What the hell do you mean by that you pirk bitch nigga!!??" Raven walks away.

"Come on lets go to sleep guys." The next day.

-The living room-

Fiona walks in to see Raven, Van and Irvine watching TV; Van gripping his head in pain. "Hey Van, Irvine What the hell did we do last night?"

Raven scoffs. "You did each other." Van fell asleep on the couch before Raven said anything. "0o Fiona'' "OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK well I am going to my new job."

"What is your job?" Irvine wanted to know. "I'm a striper what ever that is." "A striper!!!!???" Van screamed as he woke up from the word striper.

"Can we come?" Irvine wondered. "Sure."

Raven shakes his head with disgust. "You know you want to go too." Irvine and van said in unison.

"Nope, there are certain people I know that can read minds. And that same person actually KNOWS what striper means." Replied the maverick. "Who do you mean?"

"Rease." Raven said flatly. "You little wuss!" Van taunted. Raven smacked Van upside the head. Van cussed 20 different words.

"Lets go guys some stripers will take the pain away."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Pimp: I came up with the sex part and the Samuel Jacksons.

Liger: I came up with the seven months.

Pimp: Here is the diet Pepsi comercial Zoids style. Provided by: your freindly neighborhood Pimp and Liger.

Raven rides up to a gas station on his life size Geno Breaker and jumps out and says. "Man I need something to drink thats deit."

"Well Raven take this!" Van says sitting atop his Diet Pepsi Liger. "It's half the carbs and has great taste."

"Good mother Fuckin choice mother Fucker" "Mmmmmmmmm..Mmmmmmm Bitch!"


End file.
